justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Girl
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2004 |dlc = |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (With A Chair) |dg = (Classic) (With A Chair) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (With A Chair) |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (With A Chair) 1 (Mashup) |nosm = |mc = |pc = Catalina Blue (Classic) Shark-Thunder/Red Chair (With A Chair) |gc = Yellow (Classic) Koromiko (With A Chair) Golden Fizz (With A Chair) (Arrows) |lc = Teal (Classic) Yellow (With A Chair) Teal (Mashup) |mashup = November Unlockable |alt = With A Chair |pictos = 159 (Classic) 121 (Chair) 109 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = RichGirl RichGirlALT (With A Chair) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen |perf = Classic Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/ With A Chair Aurélie Sériné }}"Rich Girl" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman in an Egyptian outfit and strongly resembles Cleopatra. She wears a golden yellow turban with studded jewels as well as a few bracelets on her both arms. She wears a teal bra as well as a teal flowing dress. She also has golden bangles on her ankles. With A Chair The coach is a woman with curly hair. She wears a crop top, a pair of ultra short shorts, and a pair of heeled boots. She is a black silhouette dancing with a small red wooden chair. Background Classic The routine takes place in an Egyptian palace. There is a huge throne in the background which has two blue flames on its handles, along with vases. Two male backup dancers can also be seen in the background. With A Chair The routine takes place in a whitewashed room. It is virtually empty besides for the coach and a red chair, and the shadow that the coach casts can be seen in the entire room. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put both of your hands on your leg and give your leg a twist. richgirlallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Richgirl.gif|All Gold Moves in-game With A Chair There are 2 Gold Moves in the With A Chair routine, which occur one after another: Gold Move 1: Swing your left hand in a curve over the chair, and face away from the screen. Gold Move 2: Swing both your hands out over the chair, turning to face the screen. RichGirlALT_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 RichGirlALT_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 RichGirlChairALT_BothGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Point out half of your arms. (Fine China (Extreme)) FineChinaALT GM2.png|Gold Move (Fine China (Extreme)) Richgirlmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game ''Fine China'' (Extreme) Mashup Rich Girl has a Mashup which can only be unlocked in November. Dancers *''Rich Girl'' *''The Power'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Feel So Right'' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Wannabe'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Wannabe'' *''The Power'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) GM *''Fine China'' (Classic) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Funhouse'' *''Crazy In Love'' *''Rich Girl'' Appearances in Mashups Rich Girl appears in the following Mashups: *''Rich Girl'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Fine China'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Lean On'' (World) *''Prince Ali'' Trivia *''Rich Girl'' is the second song by Gwen Stefani in the series. *The version of the song used in the game is the one from its music video known as the Get Rich Mix. *The With A Chair dance for this has very few counted moves, but the moves are worth greater amounts of points than in other songs. *In Rich Girl (With A Chair), on the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), the Gold Moves are worth more points (roughly 1000 points) than on the remote consoles (Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4 Move), roughly 500 points. This is because on the camera consoles, fewer moves are counted for. *Because the coach sits on the throne at the back in the beginning and at the end of the Classic routine, this carries onto her appearance in the Mashup. This makes her look as if she is sitting on the disco ball in the Mashup because the throne does not come with the extraction. *In the second chorus of the Classic version, during "All the riches baby", the line immediately gets colored for a while, but then it returns to white. *The avatar shows that the coach has black paint on her face, like the dancers of Mamasita and Jasmine from Prince Ali. *The coach s dress is lighter in her appearance in the Soundless Quiz. *In the files, Rich Girl s .json file reads: ""JDVersion": 2015", meaning that the routine received some graphical updates in the game. *On the menu icon for the Chair routine, the coach s glove is dark grey instead of yellow, which makes the glove almost impossible to see. *When the With A Chair coach leans back, her facial features, which are heavily accentuated with black make-up, can be seen. *''Rich Girl'' (With a Chair) won in the Most Outrageous Dance Routine category in the inaugural Just Dance Awards.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *''Rich Girl'' has a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 Gallery Game Files Richgirl cover generic.png|''Rich Girl'' Richgirlalt cover generic.png|''Rich Girl'' (With A Chair) Richgirl mashup.png|Rich Girl (Mashup) Richgirl cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach richgirl_cover@2x.jpg| cover richgirl cover albumbkg.png| album banner (Classic) 158hagef.png|Avatar on 149.png|Avatar richgirlpictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots richgirlopener.png|''Rich Girl'' on the menu richgirlmenu.png|Routine selection screen Promotional Images Richgirl jd2014 promo gameplay.jpg Others RichgirlAward.jpg|The award richgirlcoach.jpg|Promotional art 1392465_387322191403237_904588790_n.jpg|''Rich Girl'' s Dancemas ornament richgirl chairver visibleface.png|The coach s is visible when she leans on the chair Videos Official Music Video Gwen Stefani - Rich Girl ft. Eve Teasers Rich Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Rich Girl - Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl (With a Chair) - Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions Just Dance 2014 Extract Rich Girl Just Dance 2014 Extract Rich Girl (Chair) Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl References Site Navigation it:Rich Girl de:Rich Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Gwen Stefani Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Grace Bolebe